Another Gang Story
by WolfWillow96
Summary: Elena escaped her mafia family only a year ago and has managed to live like a normal teenager for over a year. That is until her brother finds her and forces her to come back. Can she leave her new life and friends behind or will she do anything she can to escape again?
1. Chapter 1

''Do you think the teacher knew I was into him?'' Laurence asked. His make up was very subtle but noticeable and his hair had so much gel it looked dangerous to touch.  
''Let's just say that subtlety is not your forte.'' I put my books in my locker before it got slammed shut by Laurence's polished nails.  
''Help me.'' He made his puppy face and I scowled.  
''Begging does not suit you.'' I sighed and started walking to our next class. Laurence followed and waved hi to almost everyone we passed. As the 'only' gay guy in our school, Laurence was very popular.  
''Why don't you pick someone of your own age for once?''  
''Please. Do you know how gross teenagers are? Besides,'' he gave some girls I'd never seen before air kisses, ''I like them more experienced.'' I rolled my eyes.  
We parted ways for the next class and I took the chair next to Kyle. He'd saved me a seat, as always.  
"What has been your greatest accomplishment in life so far?''  
''Getting out of bed this morning. I barely slept four hours.'' I yawned and sat down.  
"These questions are getting harder and harder every day.'' He took one more look at the question on the back of the chocolate, unpacked it and put it in his mouth.  
''Are you going to the party at Marilyn's tonight?'' Kyle asked.  
I ignored him but then he mumbled something.  
''What did you say?''  
''David's coming."  
''I was coming anyway.'' I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the thought of seeing David. He was one of the most handsome boys I'd ever seen. We met over the summer when he moved in at Kyle's, they were cousins. The past couple of months we had started dating and I'd gotten to know David a little better each day.  
''Pants on fire.'' Kyle poked me and I hit him as revenge.

Later that evening, I arrived at Marilyn's party. As always, I was later than everyone else and the only one sober enough to walk straight. The life of the party was Laurence and his posse of girls. He loved to be the centre of attention and the way he danced, everyone had to watch. Even though we were best friends, we didn't have the same friends or lifestyle. Our friendship was based on mostly having the same sense of humour, reading the same books and watching the same series and films. It worked for us.

So at parties, we almost never talked to each other. He was usually so drunk he couldn't even remember the whole night so there was no point in saying hi. Thank god I had other friends, I thought. And just in time, Kyle emerged from the kitchen.

"Is this what you're wearing?'' He asked.  
''What do you mean?'' I did a quick scan of my outfit – a short skirt and a low cut t-shirt – before realizing he was looking me up and down.  
''I can see about everything. Don't you think it's a bit … slutty?''  
''Well sorry, dad.'' I mocked him. ''You wouldn't complain about other girls being too naked here.'' ''True, but those are not friends. Those are girls I'd like to f-''  
''Enough!'' I turned around with my hands covering my ears and walked away. I thought of Kyle as a brother and him even talking about sex made me shiver. A couple of minutes later, I saw Kyle had found a victim and rolled my eyes as he disappeared out the backdoor with the girl.

It was then that I spotted David. He was standing in the middle of a little group of people and I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. I almost went over to say hi but something stopped me. One of the guys standing next to David, seemed oddly familiar.  
My thoughts were interrupted when a drunk Lennie tapped my shoulder.

''Hey Elena, what's up?''

Lennie was one of my few girlfriends. I normally didn't get along very well with girls. But she was one of those girls you just couldn't couldn't love.

''Lennie, easy on the drinks, yeah?'' I put away her beer and she shrugged.

''Do you know the people David's hanging out with?'' I asked her, she should still be sober enough for questions.

''Erm, I don't think I've ever seen them.'' She squinted her eyes as if she were thinking really hard. Five seconds later, she decided. ''Nope, never seen them.''

David must've felt us staring at his back because he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. His smile made me smile and I waved. He waved me over and as I was about to walk there, his friend turned and I stopped walking. It was Jared. After giving me a quick glance, he took out his phone, dialled a number and walked away. As I made a move to go after him, an arm crept around my waist and pushed me back.  
''Not even a quick hello?'' David mumbled in my ear. As much as I liked the boy, I couldn't even smile.  
''Hey, what's wrong?'' he asked and let me go.  
''How do you know Jared?'' I asked.  
''He's a friend of a friend. Why?'' David asked. A sly smile played around his lips.  
''Are you interested in him?'' He raised an eyebrow and I had to laugh.  
''No, idiot. Are you?'' I teased back.  
''He does have nice shoulders.'' He shrugged and pushed me closer. David came closer, leaned in to kiss me but waited for my permission. I eagerly accepted and kissed him, Jared's appearance pushed to the back of my mind.

Later that night, I tried to look for Jared but couldn't find him anymore. It was definitely not good that he'd seen me here. I really didn't want to move, not now. But I might have to sooner than I wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed inside the whole weekend long, afraid of being spotted by Jared or someone else. I took my mind of things by cleaning the whole youth centre I'd been staying at for the past year. It wasn't until Monday morning something else happened.  
''If you could choose one superpower to your liking, which one would it be?'' Kyle sat at the back and was eating his daily piece of chocolate.  
''Probably flying.'' I answered.  
''That's boring.'' He tossed the wrapping in the bin.  
Since my best comeback was 'You're boring', I asked him what he would choose. But just then, the teacher walked in and stopped our conversation. It wasn't until after class, Kyle answered.  
''I'd choose to have the ability to control everything."  
''You want to control everything?'' I asked with disbelief.  
''You know, certain situations.'' He didn't explain it further but I wasn't about to let this go. We walked to our next class and sat down next to David.  
''What kind of situations?'' I asked.  
''Well hi to you too. What are we talking about?'' David leaned in closer to be part of our – well, more like my monologue - conversation.  
''Kyle, why would you want to be in control?'' I asked again, ignoring David.  
''Just because.'' And that was all I was going to get from him. David whispered into my ear, ''Leave it for later.'' So I left it at that.  
''Do you know that kid in the back?'' David asked and I turned around. There was someone I'd never noticed before who was staring right at me. It was creepy even. I turned back to David and said I had no idea who he was.

The bell rang again, announcing lunch break. As soon as I'd found the boys, I wanted to talk to David alone but he was standing with Kyle, Laurence and some of his girlfriends.  
''What's going on?'' I asked, slipping in between Kyle and David.  
''There's this rumour…'' David started but stopped and waved his hand at Laurence and the girls. ''You know that creepy boy – what's his name – from English, who-'' I cut him off.  
''Dilton, his name is Dilton. What about him?''  
One of the girls – I think her name was Cherise - wanted to continue the story but Laurence didn't let her. ''Bitch, don't steal my thunder.''  
''But I was the one who told – ''  
''Don't care. Anyway, this weekend, apparently, he was taken into the hospital.''  
This got my attention. ''Why?''  
Kyle snorted. ''Didn't know you were friends with him?''  
I rolled my eyes. ''I'm not. I just feel for him.''  
David put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a quick squeeze.  
''Tell her why he was taken to the hospital.'' David urged Laurence to continue.  
''Apparently, he'd gotten into a fight with some people. He got hurt pretty bad.''  
''So glad it wasn't my precious face that got beaten.'' Laurence added.  
''Why would they beat you up?'' I asked.  
''Because you're gay?'' Kyle asked, ''If anyone would ever give you any problems-'' Kyle was stopped by Laurence's ''Ooh, how sweet. But no.''  
I raised my eyebrow. ''What was the fight about, Laurence?''  
"Drugs.'' Cherise said. She was inching closer to David by the second, while her friend Joyce was ogling Kyle up and down. Gross.  
''We wanted to buy us some fun for the night and as always, we went to Dilton,'' Cherise started and Joyce finished. ''But when we got to his usual corner, he was arguing with a group of rough looking people.''  
"Laurence…" I sighed. I knew he sometimes used but I hated it.  
"Don't start, miss goody two shoes.''  
"I wonder who those people were, though.'' David said. ''I mean, who would bother Dilton?"  
The bell rang a second time and lunch break was over. As we parted ways, I thought I saw the kid from that morning again, hiding in the crowd but it had been so swift, I wasn't sure. At the end of the day, David and I walked out of school, like usual. Except this time, I had someone waiting for me, someone I'd hoped to never see again.

And he wasn't alone.

As I see Mario, my brother's best friend and most trusted person, standing there surrounded with some other gang members, my world stopped. I had only one thought at that moment.

My life is over.

I already knew I'd never see David, Kyle, Lennie or Laurence again. My brother wouldn't let me keep attending this high school or any high school probably. Not since I've run away. That's when it hit me loud and clear: my brother had found me and is having me taken away. I stopped and couldn't move another inch. David bumped into me because I stopped so suddenly.  
''What's wrong?'' He asked.  
''David, I like you. A lot. We might not see each other for a long time.'' And it was right then and there that I didn't care my brother's people were watching, I kissed David more passionately than I had ever done before. It ended – too soon for my likings, not soon enough for Mario. He moved to come over but I quickly pushed David aside and met him midway.  
''Still doing his dirty work?'' I asked and crossed my arms. I wasn't going to go easy on him.  
''So glad our little brat is back.'' Mario said and took me by the arm. He dragged me to his motorcycle. ''Who's that guy you kissed?'' A couple of the gang members were already leaving.  
''No one. Can I convince you to pretend you didn't find me?''  
Mario chuckled. ''Still funny, I see. Here, put this on." He handed me a helmet, gloves and a leather jacket. ''I'll come quietly if you don't tell on that kiss.'' I said, strapping on the helmet.  
"Fine. As long as it never happens again.''  
I rolled my eyes but thankfully, he didn't see it. I should be getting back used to being told what to do. One of the 'perks' of your brother being a mafia boss, is that not only he himself can control me, but has a whole gang to do so. It's one of the many reasons I left.

After one last glance at David, next to whom Kyle now stood, I whispered 'goodbye' and didn't look back the whole ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Only thirty minutes later, we arrived at a gate that automatically opened upon our arrival. I wondered if the gate was to keep people out or in. It made me immediately feel trapped and I hated it. As we went down the lane, more and more of the house became visible. I'd never seen such a large house as this one. It was white and stretched far to both sides. I wondered how many people lived here. We stopped and before I could take my helmet off, I was embraced in a hug by small arms that I would recognize anywhere. ''Julio, you've grown quite a bit.''  
''And still am. I passed Rachel and Simon. I'm almost as big as Mario.''  
To prove his point, Julio went to stand next to a slightly bothered Mario. Because of that small gesture, I'd felt some happiness for this place, until Mario spoke again.  
''He's not happy, you know.''  
''Neither am I." I didn't have to ask to know he was talking about my brother. He's never happy.  
Mario walked in and I followed suit. A little further than the entrance hall, was a big room that could be best described as a living room but with much more. A lot of the gang members seemed to be there but I could only focus on one person. As I stared, hoping he would turn around, I heard some whispers of others.  
''Who's she?''  
''God be damned.''  
''She's back!''  
''He did it.''  
''Is that… ?''  
''Little brat!'' Mario shouted and I turned away from the room, both disappointed and glad he hadn't turned my way.  
Mario signed for me to follow him and after passing a couple of doors, he stopped and knocked.  
He waited a while and then the door opened, two guys coming out. One of them ruffled my hair and said, ''Oh, little brat is back!''.  
''Missed you too, James.'' I'd forgotten how much I hated the gesture. Paul just ignored me, he never was a big fan of me. I think he saw me more as a liability than useful.  
''Be careful, hun. He's in a mood.'' James told me we'd catch up later before he and Paul went away.  
I braced myself for some verbal shouting and a very long lecture. But as I walked into his office, I could already tell it wasn't going to be any of that. I almost didn't recognize my brother. His outer appearance was as tidy and clean as always. It was the way he was looking straight ahead of him, no life in his eyes. Only worry. ''What's wrong?'' I asked and sat down on the desk before him, instead of the chair in front of the desk. Mario decided he'd give us some privacy and silently closed the door behind him.  
''That's the first thing you ask after being away for over a year?'' Stefan stood up and walked around the desk, stopping in front of the window.  
''It feels like yesterday.'' I also moved to the window and stood next to him, pretending for a second we were just regular siblings.  
''It hurts, Elena.''  
''I know.''  
''What now?'' Stefan asked and I wasn't sure if he was asking me or himself.  
''I'm not sorry.'' I said. ''I'm sorry that it hurt but I'm not sorry about what I did.''  
''I know.''  
There was a long silence after that. Everything I'd wanted to say, faded from my mind as I watched Stefan. There was something he worried about, too much. There was something he was keeping from me. And I was afraid of whatever it was because he ought it too dangerous to tell me.  
''Mario!'' Stefan shouted and broke the silence. The door opened.  
''Yes, Salvatore?'' Mario didn't enter but stood in the doorway.  
''See her to her new room.'' And that was all Stefan said. I knew from experience he was now shut off to the rest of the world. So I let Mario guide me through the house, up the stairs and at the end of the hall, into a bedroom. He didn't enter because there was a strict policy on who was allowed in my bedroom.  
''As you can see, we brought your old furniture with us. Salvatore wanted to buy you new ones but James thought you'd like to keep these.''  
I nodded and ran my fingers over the closet. The wood felt so familiar and yet so strange. I looked around and saw there was only one thing missing.  
''Where's my mirror?''  
Mario chuckled. ''It didn't survive.''  
I raised my eyebrow and wondered who'd smashed it: Stefan or Marcus?  
''Go easy on your brother, yeah?'' Mario stood awkwardly in the hall. It was nothing like him to be awkward.  
''What do you mean?''  
''Just…You know, don't be a little brat.'' And with that, he walked away.  
Since he hadn't offered to show me around the rest of the house, I decided I'd give myself a tour.  
I walked back out and as I came back into the entrance hall, I paused. I heard laughter coming from the living room and wasn't at all ready to face everyone. So I quickly walked passed it and found to my joy, the kitchen. I searched through the nearest cabinets, hoping I'd find something small to eat when I discovered a box of chocolates, untouched. I picked it up and smiled at the damn thing. These were the chocolates Kyle ate every morning. A tear rolled down my cheek as I opened the box and took out one of the chocolates. On the back, it read: ''What do you most regret ever doing?''.  
Just then, someone entered the kitchen so I turned around just at the moment he stopped walking.  
''Marcus…'' I whispered his name, not sure if was even allowed to use it.  
Marcus looks at me, more anger than hurt coming through his eyes and I knew at that moment that there was no chance of him ever forgiving me. He turned around and left me standing there, tears now richly flowing down my cheeks while I threw the chocolate against the wall. No one was allowed to know I was crying so I ran back up and locked myself into my room until I was able to put my poker face back on. I was not going to let my emotions get the better of me, definitely not in this dangerous world.


	4. Chapter 4

''Mario?'' I called as I looked through my backpack once more.  
''What?'' Mario answered. He was watching some old black and white movie with a couple of others.  
''Have you seen my phone? I swear it was in –''  
''I destroyed it.'' He didn't even look up from the tv.  
For a minute, I was at a loss for words.  
''He asked you to?'' I crossed my arms and tried hard not to kill the messenger.  
Mario drank from his beer and nodded his head, not caring at all.  
''I'm going to kill him.'' I said before I stormed off to Stefan's office. Instead of knocking, I just barged in and all of a sudden, a gun was pointed at my face. After Marcus saw it was me, he put it away and went back to ignoring me. Great. Stefan hadn't even looked up when I walked in.  
''We need to talk.'' I threw my backpack on his desk, over his papers. Stefan sighed and gestured for me to close the door. I hesitated and gave a quick glance at Marcus.  
''Marcus stays. Close the door and sit down.'' Stefan ordered.  
I did as I was told and sat down, next to Marcus.  
''I assume this is about that school of yours?'' Stefan started.  
"That and you destroyed my phone.''  
"It was a lousy phone.''  
"It was mine!''  
Stefan rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"Anything else?''  
''I want to keep going to school.''  
''I'll get you a tutor.''  
"You know what I mean."  
''Why?"  
"Because I like it there, I have friends there.'' And after I looked at Marcus, I added, ''I need some space away from the gang.''  
"I'll think about it.'' Stefan said and ended our discussion while I hadn't finished. But when he was through, there was nothing anybody could do about it. So I stood up with a groan and left. Marcus hadn't said a word since I'd come in so I was very curious as to what they talked about in private. That's why I decided to leave the door open, just a little, so I could listen in.  
"You should let her.'' I heard Marcus say. So suddenly, he was on my side?  
''You think so?'' Stefan replied. Since when did he listen to other people's advice?  
Much has changed since I've left.  
''I do. The less she's in the house, the less trouble she can cause here. She won't be holding us back and you'll always know where she is.'' So that's why Marcus was vouching for me to go. He didn't even want me around anymore. I'd known he was mad but had he really started hating me?  
"Eavesdropping, are we?'' Julio whispered and gave me a start. I quickly turned around and punched him on the arm. It was at that moment my brother opened the door and at the sight of me, he sighed. A very disappointed sigh. Marcus walked out too, without giving me or Julio a glance (what had the kid done to him?).  
''He's been different.'' Julio told me as we sat down on one of the sofas.  
''How so?'' I thought he was only such a jerk to me because I'd left.  
"He's become a second Boss.'' Julio said very quietly.  
"Why are we whispering?'' I said just as quietly.

He looked around the room, saw it was empty but didn't raise his voice.  
''Marcus has sort of become the new Mario but way more extreme. You'll see.''  
I frowned because I couldn't imagine him being anything like Mario. I would've never fallen for that guy.  
''On that note, fill me in on everything that's happened since I've been gone.''

The next morning, I made myself ready for school. I took my backpack, grabbed one of the chocolates in the kitchen and went to the front door. It was then I noticed there wasn't a handle of any sorts. I looked around the door, pushed it but nothing.  
''What're you doing?'' A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw a familiar face.  
''You're that kid that was staring at me the other day in class!''  
"Well, yes. Sorry for that. But I was curious as to who the Boss's sister was.'' He looked at me, unimpressed. As if he had expected more than what he was seeing.  
''Kind of an upgrade, don't you think?'' If there was one thing I could always rely on, it was my quick mouth.  
I sighed. I'd hoped to sneak out and be able to go to school. How quickly my plan had failed. As soon as that kid left, I could search for other ways out. What was he going to do anyway? No one else was awake yet, so why was he? It was then that I realised, the kid had a backpack on his back.  
"What are you doing up so early?'' I did my best to sound naïve and very sweet.  
"I'm heading to school.''  
"Me too. Want to go together?'' I asked, again, very sweetly.  
"Landon!" Marcus shouted from above us. He stood on the balcony, only sweatpants on. So not only his personality had changed, his whole body had. Marcus never had many muscles, he used to be more of the skinny lanky dude kind of type. But seeing him now, bare chested, the opposite was true. Had he been working out? For who? The thought of him seeing someone else, hurt more than it should have. It was none of my business anymore, I was the one who'd left him. Not the other way around.  
"Yes, Petrelli?'' Landon quickly turned his gaze up and seemed very anxious all of the sudden. Like a puppy that had just peed in the house and knew it's owner would be mad.  
"Petrelli?'' I repeated softly.  
"Go, now.'' Marcus ordered and pointed at the door.

Landon mumbled a quick goodbye to me and placed his thumb on a black square in the left corner of the door. It opened and Landon went out. The door closed again. Huh. I put my thumb on it, barely reaching the square but nothing happened.  
"Stefan hasn't decided about you yet.'' Marcus was still standing there. So I got up the stairs and took the chance of finally talking to him.  
"First the kid uses your last name and now you call my brother Stefan?''  
No one was allowed to call my brother by his surname, except for family. Marcus and Stefan had never been very close before I'd left. It was always me and Marcus against him. What had happened that he now had the privilege of calling my brother by his surname? And that he was spoken to by his last name?

Marcus ignored me, again, so I grabbed his arm (which was very hard, by the way) and asked again. He shrugged me off but when I reached out again, he quickly turned around and grabbed my arm. He twisted it so that I had to turn around. Marcus was now holding my arm painfully against my back as I held on to the railing.  
''You left. You chose to go and to turn your back on us. You don't deserve to know what's happened since. Because you obviously don't care.''

After he'd let go, I was stunned for a moment until the psychical pain in my arm kicked in. I massaged it a little, before storming off after Marcus. He went inside one of the bedrooms I now knew was his and he slammed the door in my face. I heard a lock click and wondered when on earth Stefan had ever allowed locks. I angrily knocked (more like tried to kick in) on his door until another one opened.  
"What's with all the noise so early?'' Mario yawned and when he saw it was me, rolled his eyes. ''Never gonna change, are you?''


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Landon was ready to go to school again. But before he went out the door, I stopped him. ''Could you give a message to someone for me?''  
He looked at his watch then back at me and nodded.  
"Remember that kid that sat next to me, in class? David?''  
Landon thought for a moment before saying, ''I remember you sitting next to a boy but I can't remember his face.''  
"I didn't expect you to. Do you know Kyle?'' I asked. Kyle was one of the more known people in school. Everybody knew who the boy was that always got himself in trouble, both with girls and in class.  
''What about him?''  
"Tell him I've lost my phone and that I'll be back at school soon. Make up some story about me being sick or stuff.'' After a second thought, I added, ''Please.''  
''Yeah, whatever. I've got to go now.'' Landon left and I hoped he'd keep up to his promise. Even though it wasn't my fault, I felt like a real betrayer leaving school and my friends like that.  
"Are you twelve years old again?''  
I turned around to see Rachel standing at the top of the stairs, on the exact same spot Marcus had been standing yesterday.  
"Which would mean we'd finally be on the same intelligence level.'' I retorted.  
Rachel and I had never seen eye to eye. She was the one person in this gang I could not stand and who could not stand me. Apart from Mario but we had a love-hate relationship while with Rachel, it was all hate.  
"I'm surprised it took you a whole day to insult me.'' Rachel wasn't wearing much, she was dressed in only a white shirt that was too big for her. It looked like a man's t-shirt.  
"Only because I didn't see you sooner. Have you been playing hooker again?''  
''Jealous much?''  
Just as I was about to answer that she had nothing I could ever be jealous about, Marcus appeared. This time, he didn't even have his pants on, just his boxers. And to my horror, he whispered something in Rachel's ear which made her giggle, grabbed her by the waist and took her into his bedroom. I was shocked, to say the least. How much had changed in just one year?

After breakfast, almost everyone was up, including Julio. He was hanging with some of the older guys and it was weird seeing him so grown up. Before I'd left, he was still a little kid.  
''Julio, got a minute?''  
He turned around and smiled. ''Always.''  
That got him some catcalls from the guys and I rolled my eyes at their level of immatureness.  
"Yesterday, I said ''Fill me in on everything"', I emphasized 'everything','' which includes the weird twosome Rachel and Marcus.''  
Julio smacked his own head. ''Oh yeah, right. Must've slipped my mind.''  
''I wish it would slip my mind.'' One of the boys said. I pushed Julio aside and saw it was Derek talking. At least he hadn't changed. Still handsome, still a lot of muscles but not much else.  
''What do you mean?'' All of them were looking at me, some with pity, some with lust (boys gotta be boys) and some with curiosity.  
''They're just so loud, you know, my room is next to Marcus's and I just sometimes wish…'' Derek stopped talking as his eyes moved to something behind me and as I turned my head around, I saw Julio making big waves with his hands, his head shaking no. As soon as he caught my gaze, he stopped and sighed. I was more hurt than mad but I was better at being mad so I focused mostly on that emotion.  
''So what, they're sleeping together?'' I could handle that. Him using her for only her body.  
''Well, yes.'' The way Julio said it, made it seem like he was hiding something.  
''But?'' I urged him.  
''But it seems more than that. They've been hanging out, a lot.'' Julio couldn't even look me in the eyes as he said it, because he knew how much it hurt me.  
''We even have a nickname for the happy couple, Marchel!'' Derek said and laughed, completely clueless about it all. Two guys laughed with him, not sure what to do and the others were dead silent. I took off and heard Julio following me.  
''Look, it's fine, I just-'' But I stopped as I turned around and saw it was Stefan. He must've seen the whole thing. Awesome.  
"I could forbid them to be together.'' He said. And he was serious about it because that was Stefan, never joking around.  
''Thank you, but no. As much as I'd like that, it would only make things worse.''  
We were in the kitchen now, me sitting on a high stool, leaning over the table while my hands struggled to open the wrapping of the damn piece of chocolate. Stefan stood next to the door, leaning against the wall, his head tilted up, as he always did when thinking.  
Hix next question surprised me. Mostly because he asked like he cared.  
''How important is this school thing for you?''  
I'd finally gotten the wrapper and ate the chocolate.  
''Very."  
"I'll never get what you like so much about school."  
I shrugged. I didn't expect him to, Stefan was never one to follow rules (as you can tell since he's a gangleader). He never liked being told to what to do.  
"Why did you run away?" He asked after a minute of silence.  
If he hadn't looked so serious in that moment, I would've laughed.  
''The way you feel about school? That's how I feel about being here. It's like I'm trapped. I feel as if I can't live my own life here.'' I couldn't look him in the eyes, knowing how much my words must hurt him. All his life, he has protected and cared for me and what do I do? I threw all of his efforts down the drain and ran off. Really cool. I was wrong that I hurt him, apparently, I'd made him mad as hell. He kicked against the chair which broke into two as it hit the wall opposite him. Stefan had never been one to deal with anger very well. His hand wend through his hair as he paced around the kitchen. ''You hate it here?'' He looked me into my eyes. "Huh? Do you hate it here?'' He shouted. Tears were now rolling down my cheeks and I hated myself for crying again. Why was I even crying? I was mad, mad as hell! ''Of course I do!" I shouted back. I kept myself from saying 'I hate you' because I would be lying. But it was there, on the tip of my tongue because he seemed to want to pull it out of me. I was better than that, I was stronger.  
"You really think you can protect yourself? That you can just run around and do whatever you want?'' Stefan had lowered his voice which was scarier than him shouting. But I wasn't hurt or scared, I was angry. ''I'm not naïve, Stefan. I know being a Salvatore comes with its risks.''  
He chuckled, apparently, he found it funny. ''Well, then do elaborate as to why you'd be so stupid to run off on your own, eh?''

How well this conversation had started, and how badly it had ended. It was always like that with us. The one time we would talk to each other without it ending in a fight, would be a miracle.  
"You can't lock me up forever.'' I was the one in control now, my tears completely dry and my focus only on anger. ''I'll break free, even if it's the last thing I'll do.''  
Maybe, I shouldn't have said the last part.  
Stefan took out his gun and pointed it at me. My whole body froze. I didn't blink, I didn't cry, I did nothing. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. After an eternity, he spoke again. ''Go to the living room.'' He'd done the same thing as me, completely shut off his emotions to solely focus on one thing: anger. I slowly moved past him, through the door and to the living room, his footsteps never far behind. As we reached the living room, full of laughter and joking guys, a shot was fired. I shrunk back and reprimanded myself for it. I was not supposed to be scared of a gunshot, I'd grown up hearing those noises. Nobody had screamed, gang members were used to hearing shots. But they weren't normally fired in their own home. Stefan now stood next to me, all eyes on him while all the laughter and joy had gone dead silent. He still had the gun pointed up. ''My sister,'' he gritted through his teeth, "is not to leave this house, ever.''  
He slowly lowered the gun until it was pointed at Derek, who was across the room. He gulped. Stefan then slowly moved the gun around the whole room so everyone was focused on it. He finished with pointing it at me before finally putting it back. "Somebody fix that hole.'' He walked back to his office and closed the door. Marcus was the first one to move. ''Derek and Finn, get some tools and fix the ceiling.'' The two guys immediately obeyed and ran off, glad they were out of sight for a while. Low whispers started to erupt until everybody was talking normally again. But no one laughed, not for a while. Marcus walked towards me. He looked mad but I wasn't sure who he was mad at. Me or Stefan? Probably me. As he stood in front of me, he just shook his head, pushed me aside and went away. Apparently, I wasn't even worth speaking to. Rachel followed soon after. ''Keep this up and I'll be dancing at your grave by the end of the week.'' She grinned at the thought before running after Marcus.


	6. Chapter 6

The day went by slowly but when I finally heard the door open, I jumped up and ran to Landon.  
"Did you give him the message?'' I must've surprised him because he backed up.  
''What?'' He was looking at me as if I were a rare animal. ''Oh! To your friend? Yeah, easy peasy.''  
"So?'' I pressed. Landon definitely wasn't a talker. Normally, I'd be glad about that but now, it was annoying.  
"So what?'' He took off his backpack and hung up his coat.  
"What did he say? Did he believe you?"  
"Kyle did. The other one-"  
"David?'' I said before he could.  
"Yeah, that one. He didn't.'' Landon walked towards the kitchen so I followed.  
"What do you mean he didn't?'' I was getting tired of having to drag answers out of the kid.  
"He said something about you never being sick and that we didn't even know each other.''  
I didn't know whether to smile because he knew me so well or to be annoyed that he didn't believe Landon. I shrugged it off and decided it would be something to deal with later on. For now, I just needed to convince my brother to let me go to school. But how? Maybe, if I annoyed Stefan more, he wouldn't want to see me either, like Marcus. That could be my ticket to school.

So the rest of the week, I made it my mission to make Stefan be so annoyed with me, he'd send me away. I would barge into his office frequently, interrupting meetings. I'd be flirting with all the gang members, annoying both Stefan and Marcus. Two birds, one stone. It also didn't help I was locked up all day, never being able to go outside. Nobody dared to let me, since Stefan had threatened everybody with a gun. I'd secretly tried to somehow break the stupid scanner but no such luck. As the end of the week came closer, I overheard a conversation between Stefan and Marcus, right before I wanted to barge in. But since they were talking about me, I stopped and decided to listen in. "This can't go on any longer.'' Stefan said. I smiled, I'd achieved something.  
Marcus sighed before answering. ''I told you from the beginning that it was not a good idea to lock her up." I rolled my eyes at this. As if he knew what was good for me. The bastard. It became quiet in the room. I didn't notice the door opening, until Stefan coughed. I tried to give him my most angelic face as he was looking down on me. He opened the door for me, gesturing to come inside. It felt as if I was being invited to the lion's den but I went in anyway.  
''We've decided-'' Stefan started but I immediately interrupted him.  
''We?'' I looked at Marcus and back at Stefan. Unbelievable.  
"I,'' Stefan corrected himself, "have decided that you may start school again.''  
I almost smiled. Almost.  
"There are rules, of course.'' Stefan continued.  
"Rules you have to follow.'' Marcus intervened. He didn't look at me as he said it. So he didn't see me giving him a death glare.  
"What is this?'' I finally asked. I gestured from Stefan to Marcus and back to indicate what 'this' meant. They both looked at me as if I was crazy.  
"What do you mean?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at me and Marcus mirrored his expression. At least I'd gotten their attention.  
"This! Whatever 'this' is." I couldn't explain it any more clearer than that.  
"I'm not staying for this.'' Marcus stood up and left, leaving me and Stefan behind in an awkward silence.  
Stefan was the one who broke it.  
''Marcus has proved himself to be worthy of my trust.''  
"I don't get it. You two used to hate each other.'' I couldn't count how many times they'd almost fought because they disagreed. Stefan could be very cold and professional while Marcus used to be very warm and care about other people's feelings. They were like fire and water. How many times I was the one in the middle of their fights, trying to mediate.  
"It's just the way it is." Stefan sighed, obviously tired of this conversation.  
"There you go again.'' I rubbed my forehead. ''You always shut me out.''  
"Why do you make everything so damn difficult?" He put his hands in his hair as he let his head fall onto the desk. A part of me felt bad for him, he was obviously tired but another part was just mad at him. And as usual, that part of me won. I stood up and walked out of his office. I bumped into Julio on my way upstairs.  
''Fought with the Boss? Again?'' He must've seen the look on my face when I ran into him.  
I didn't answer since it was obvious we had fought. I just crossed my arms and leant against the railway.  
Julio ran his hand through his hair, a gesture I'd never seen him do.  
''I didn't know you two could fight even more than before you left.'' He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile a little.  
''Neither did I.''  
What would I do without Julio? He was the only one keeping me sane in this house.  
"I'm going for a quick errand but want to Netflix all night after?'' Julio suggested.  
"Depends, what errand?'' I raised my eyebrow, hoping he got the hint.  
"Popcorn and candy was just added to the list.'' He smiled and left. That smile of him made me forget the fight I'd just had with Stefan.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, I was in for a surprise. Mario called me to Stefan's office. It was a Sunday afternoon, which for me was a stay in bed and pyjamas day. I'd heard some commotion downstairs around noon but I'd ignored it and turned up the volume of my music. But now, I was lead into Stefan's office and had not expected to see Kyle sitting there.  
''What-'' I recovered almost instantly but not fast enough.  
''What is it?'' I crossed my arms and tried to look indifferent. As if my former best friend didn't just show up at the one place I never imagined him to be. .  
''I want you to meet Kyle. He goes to the same school you do, you might know him?'' Stefan raised an eyebrow as he said the last bit. He must suspect something.  
''I've seen him around.'' I was impressed with myself, I actually sounded casual.  
''He is our newest member.'' Stefan announced, which got a round of cheers from the gang.  
I was trying to supress my anger. The idiot. How on earth had he gotten himself into this mess?  
"He will make sure no one hurts you in that school of yours.'' Stefan almost smiled. He knew he had done one up on me. I'd begged him to let me go to school and now he was going to make sure I regretted that decision. On top of that, he made it seem like he did this for me as if I was scared and needed someone to hold my hand. "I told you there'd be rules. Kyle's one of them.''  
''You got me a babysitter to keep me from running away?'' I snapped back. I instantly regretted showing him that he'd annoyed me. Stefan knew there was nothing I could do so he didn't even argue. He just dismissed everybody with one simple move with his hand and everybody listened. When one of his puppets saw I was refusing to leave, he grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. I immediately pulled loose and ran away. Not very far because I couldn't go anywhere. It wasn't until I'd gotten to my room, I heard the footsteps that had been following me. I quickly turned around and met Kyle's gaze. I groaned inwardly and looked to see if anyone else besides the two of us were upstairs. The coast was clear so I grabbed his arm and pushed him into my room.  
"Explain. Now.'' I had a really hard time not to yell at him but if I spoke too loudly, the whole house would know that:

1\. There's someone in my room (which is house rule number one: no boys allowed in my room)

2\. Kyle and I knew each other (I didn't want to get Kyle in any danger and him being friends with me, was like a love declaration to Stefan)

"Why are you so angry?" Kyle asked. He honestly didn't seem to get it.  
''You should not have gotten involved into all of this! Do you even realize what you've done to yourself?'' My eyes were begging him to understand, to make him see his mistake.  
''What do you mean?'' Kyle was now looking around my room, making remarks about the furniture.  
"How'd you even get yourself in this mess?'' I asked as I sat down on my bed.  
He shrugged. ''In the short time I've known you, there's always been something different about you. Something I couldn't quite place. You're always jumpy, as if a bomb could explode any moment. You have a different view on life than anyone else.'' He paused while he looked out the window, admiring the view. ''The Landon kid told me you were sick. That's when I knew something was wrong so I took him apart after class and forced him to tell me the truth.''  
''You forced him?'' I didn't know Kyle had it in him. He was always so social and friendly.  
"Well, it didn't take much. I just threatened to come after him with the whole football team, that's all.'' Kyle shrugged as if it was something he did on a daily basis, threatening teenagers.  
Maybe he did fit in better than I'd thought.  
"I've never seen this side of you.'' I walked over to where he was standing. We looked out of the window, just as Stefan and I had done a couple of days before. I hoped this conversation would end differently than the one with Stefan.

That's when Marcus opened my door. He didn't enter, as if he were a stranger. If it had been anyone but Marcus, that person would've run to my brother to tell on Kyle. But Marcus had been so often in my room without Stefan's permission, he didn't even see it as forbidden anymore.  
''Kyle, we're leaving for your first job.''  
With that, Marcus left, Kyle following suit. And I was being ignored, again. I would've preferred being yelled at all the time. He made me feel so worthless. I had to do something about it, and soon. So I ran behind the boys, yelled ''I'm coming with!'' to no one in particular and put on my shoes and coat.  
''You're not.'' Both Stefan and Marcus said in unison. I hated them being like this. At least one of the them was supposed to be on my side! My brother walked out without giving me any further attention.

Marcus, Kyle and a few other gang members followed my brother out and just as I was about to step outside too (I'm not good at following orders), a hand grabbed the back of my coat and pulled me back in. I almost tripped over my feet being pulled backwards.  
''You're not making it easier for yourself.'' James said. So not even James was on my side? Then who was? I wasn't sure Kyle was either, after our conversation.  
''I don't know what to do, if I'm honest.'' I admitted. Of all people, James was definitely my favourite. He's sort of the mother of the group, the most caring one. But also the most dangerous one towards enemies because he is so fond of his loved ones. James is one of those people you don't want to have on your bad side.  
''Where are they going anyway?'' I asked.  
''There was some trouble with someone dealing drugs on our territory. They've gone to handle it.''  
''All of them? It seems like a two-man, three-man job at the most.''  
''They've been before so it's second warning.'' James shrugged and left it at that.  
''This is not right!'' I said as I put my foot down in front of James. I didn't even care I was acting like a little child. Or as a spoiled brat, as Mario put it.  
''Why do you want to go with them so badly? You never used to care for these little trips.'' James said as he raised an eyebrow.  
''I thought if I'd spent some time with Marcus, doing work stuff, he might talk to me again.'' I admitted. And I also wanted to make sure nothing happened to Kyle on his first job. But he didn't need to know that.  
James' expression immediately changed to a pitiful one. Awesome. Just the look I wanted to get.  
''Little one, it's going to take some time. You really betrayed him by leaving.''  
He whispered the last part, ''You betrayed us all.'' The way he said it and the way he looked like a hurt puppy while saying it, broke my heart. But I had to piece it back together because it wasn't fair. So many times had I beaten myself up for it, for leaving the whole gang behind while in reality, I was a prisoner. And they would never understand because everybody was here on their own free will. Everyone, except for me.


	8. Chapter 8

I waited for what seemed forever. I'd seen a movie, slept through another one and then had a second dinner. It was almost midnight when half of the group that had left, came back home. Kyle was amongst them. ''Where are the others?'' I asked him. As I watched him hang up his coat, take off his shoes and search in his pockets for something, I gave him a quick glance over. He didn't seem to have a hair out of place. There was no blood on his clothes or face, no bruises either. It seemed as if he had just gone shopping. Nothing gang-related at all.  
"After we'd taken care of Di-, erm, the dealer," Kyle said, ''Stefan, Marcus and some of the others stayed behind to look for witnesses. They shouldn't be long.''

Something didn't feel right but I couldn't tell what. There was nothing weird about part of the gang searching for witnesses. But why was Stefan doing such a little job? Didn't he have more important work to do? That was also not the part that got me thinking.  
''You were going to say Dilton, weren't you?'' I so hoped I was wrong. The Kyle I knew couldn't have done something like this, he wouldn't. He stood up for minorities, looked out for Laurence. Surely, he couldn't…

But he confirmed my suspicion as he sighed and avoided looking into my eyes.  
''You did not!'' I was so angry that I wanted to hit him, and so I did. Anger management wasn't really necessary in a gang. So I'd never learned to reign it in.  
''That's supposed to hurt?'' Kyle snorted. The stupid idiot. He was acting so strange. It was as if he was already used to this life, not caring one bit.  
"What did you do to Dilton?'' I shouldn't ask, I really shouldn't. Because I was not ready to hear the answer.  
''Relax, he's alive. We gave him an ultimatum. Now it's up to him.''  
"It's 'we' already, huh?''  
There was something else I had to think about. Something, or someone?  
I heard a gunshot outside, followed by a loud shriek. I'd recognize that shriek anywhere.

''Laurence!" I turned around and pounded against the door, wishing for it to open or to break into tiny pieces under my fists (which was very unlikely). Kyle was still standing behind me. I turned my head around and this time, he met my gaze.

''You heard it too, it's him.'' I was pleading with my eyes for him to open this goddamn door. He'd probably have access.  
"Why would he- oh.'' It jus dawned on him. The witnesses. Laurence must've gone to Dilton again. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Half of the witnesses didn't survive the interrogation. And Laurence was not a fighter, at all. If we didn't do something quickly, he wouldn't survive the night.

''We shouldn't-'' Kyle started but I immediately cut him off.  
"It's Laurence we're talking about!'' I was shouting now and a small crowd had gathered in the hall. Normally, I'd be pissed about that but I couldn't care less now. One of them put a hand on my shoulder and in my rage I threw it off, said ''Fuck off'' and was ready to turn around and knee whoever had dared to touch me, until he spoke. ''Don't you ever talk to me like that again, Elena.'' James was looking down on me and I felt so small. He didn't deserve my rage, not at all.

''I'm sorry James.'' I said. ''But I think Stefan is going to torture a friend of mine. And this assh-" I quickly changed the word I was going to use after seeing James narrow his eyes, '' – this idiot, won't even let me go and see.''  
"He's a mutual friend.'' Kyle finally came to his senses. He stood next to me, we were a united front. This was more like the Kyle I knew and loved.

James thought for a second and then, to my surprise, opened the door. I thanked him and ran out, but still heard James shout ''The show is over" before the door closed. I had only once been outside, the day I'd arrived. So I had no idea where the interrogation chambers were.

Kyle did seem to know where it was and guided us towards a white building on the left of the main house. It had no windows, only a steel door. It was a little ajar and led to a dark hallway, only lit by white neon lights on the ceiling. There was another steel door. I didn't know what was behind it so I braced myself before pushing it open.

The first thing I saw was Marcus, standing tall and focused. He was looking at a wall made out of glass. Kyle and I were now standing next to him. The glass was a one-way mirror, giving us a view of Laurence, Cherise and Joyce. They were huddled together on the ground, in front of an empty desk.

Stefan was leaning against the wall, one foot up on the desk. His left hand was playing with the gun, twirling it around, wile his right was tucked away in the pocket of his pants. He stood so casual, the complete opposite of how he was.

"It's not necessary to cry.'' Stefan said but neither Joyce nor Cherise stopped crying, if anything else, they cried harder.

I knew it annoyed him, because it definitely annoyed me. What annoyed me even more, was the fact that Marcus hadn't even acknowledged us. How long was he going to keep this up?  
"He needs to let them go.'' I told Marcus, hoping he'd stop Stefan. But as usual, I was ignored. So I looked around, saw a door and tried it. '

'Try again.''

Marcus didn't even look at me as he said it. I swear there's no one else in this world who could make me this angry. I groaned and tried another door, which led to a hall with more doors. Awesome.

''First on your left.'' Kyle shouted as I walked further. How did he know that? This place is like a maze and he hasn't been here before, has he? He's only been here for one day. He also knew where the interrogation would be, something he shouldn't be able to know either. Unless he'd been here before. I shook the thoughts away because they weren't making any sense to me. I opened the first door on my left and was glad it was the right one. Stefan was now crouched right before the trio, his hand still twirling the gun, as if to constantly remind them it was there.

''Stefan." I announced myself but shouldn't have, as he was now pointing the gun at me.  
"Whatever you want to fight about it, we can do it later.'' He hadn't even looked at me, he gave me the same treatment Marcus was giving me. I gave a quick glance at the mirror, knowing Marcus and Kyle were standing behind it, but only seeing myself.  
''Listen to me.'' I walked over to them, positioning myself between Stefan and Laurence.  
The former sighed and the latter gasped. ''Elena?'' Laurence's voice was barely a whisper, I'd never heard it like that. He was normally very loud, always making snarky comments. I briefly turned my head around to give him a wink and a smile, hoping it'd give him some comfort but quickly put my game face back on.

"You can't hurt them.'' I hoped Stefan noticed how serious I was. I'd never be able to forgive myself if it were for my brother Laurence would get hurt. Stefan stood up and was now towering over me. But I was used to that, I wasn't very tall.

''And why's that?'' He said but he already knew by now. There was no use in explaining it. He just wanted me to give him a reason for not hurting them. Them being my friends was definitely not good enough.

''I'll stand in for them.'' I hoped I sounded strong. I hoped I didn't seem as weak as I felt.  
Stefan chuckled. "You will?'' He briefly looked at the glass behind me, before turning his gaze back to me. I nodded. Stefan sighed and put his gun away. ''The three of you are very lucky, I hope you realise that. But if I ever see or hear from either of you again…'' My brother didn't need to finish his sentence. I could only hope they took his threat seriously. Stefan was just about the leave the interrogation room until he stopped and said: ''Who let you out the house anyway?''


	9. Chapter 9

When Stefan left, the three teenagers fell crying into me and almost threw me to the ground. I knew they were trying to be grateful but that was just too much affection. I pushed them off and gave them all a good glance over, to see if anything was out of the ordinary. They seemed okay. Except for Cherise's mascara, it was smeared all over her face and it didn't look pretty. I subtly turned her away from the mirror as I spoke.

"Let's get you out of here.'' And as on cue, Marcus opened a door on the other side of the room. The three of them walked out behind me, scared as if they would walk into a trap. As I'd suspected, Marcus followed us to the front gate and opened it. Even though Laurence, Cherise and Joyce had just been traumatized for probably the rest of their lives, I envied them. They were walking out of here, unlike me. They were free. The gate closed again as I waved goodbye to my friends. I hoped I'd see them soon. Then I could explain all of this and tell them I had absolutely nothing to do with their 'kidnapping'.

''Where's Kyle?'' I asked. I'd sort of expected him to come in to the interrogation room with me. But he'd left me and our friends cold and dry.  
"He was smarter than you. He knew it wasn't his place to go against Stefan.'' Marcus dryly answered.  
''Does it really make you feel better? To constantly humiliate and belittle me?" I'd had enough of his comments and constant ignoring. This was my breaking point, even though I had no clue why it was that last sentence that tipped me over. But I'd had it with him.

''You're being a complete jackass. And you're doing it on purpose, which makes it even worse!'' Keep your voice down, Elena. Try not to shout, try not to shout. If you shout, you care. If you shout, you are angry. I didn't want to show him all that. Not yet.

"What did you expect, Elena?'' Marcus had stopped walking, which with him, was a good sign. If he stood still, he was ready for a conversation. So I stopped next to him but we didn't face each other. That would be too intimate, too much feelings going on.

"Can't we at least try?'' It was late and I was tired. The night was cold and dark, something I hadn't prepared for in my sudden outburst to rescue Laurence. I shivered in my hoodie, the wind creeping under it, touching my skin. That same wind blew Marcus's hair from the left to the right.  
"You're staring.'' He was looking at me now. I hadn't even registered what he'd said because I suddenly felt it again.

Every positive feeling I had ever had for Marcus came rushing back in as we looked each other in the eyes. He was so handsome, more handsome than he'd ever been. His jawline was more outspoken, his hair a little longer and a wild stubble covered his chin and cheeks. How much I wanted to touch …

''Don't.'' Marcus grabbed my hand before it could reach his face. He held my hand and didn't let go. I could see it in his eyes, he was having the same struggle as me. To not just take him there and then and forget about everything else, just for a while. To pretend for a second that everything was as it used to be. All sunshine and rainbows.

''Marcus! Where are you? I'm freezing here!'' Of course, Rachel had to ruin the moment. We both retreated our hands and looked at the bitch standing in a little bubble of light a couple of feet further. She couldn't see us, it was pitch dark. But unfortunately for me, we could see her. It wasn't a pretty sight. Marcus moved to obey Rachel but I held him back.

"So, what now?'' I asked. I had to know. I couldn't keep this on any longer. It was making us both miserable.

"I don't know.'' The look on his face showed me he was battling with different emotions. I could see he was mad for letting his guard down, tired from the long night, relieved we'd finally spoken in a normal way, annoyed we didn't get any further than this, annoyed he'd let it get this far and most of all: confused.

''Time heals all'' was the saying. Well, I hoped it did.

I quickly fell asleep that night. It was the first night I'd actually slept well since being back. It was ended way too soon, when Stefan woke me up at seven a.m. by throwing my backpack in my face.

"Thought you wanted to go back to school?'' Even though I couldn't see him (there was a backpack blocking my view) I knew he was smirking.

''Not cool.'' Was all I said. After I'd heard him leave, I felt a spark of joy rushing through me. The foresight of going back to school and somehow a normal routine made me happy. Never thought I'd miss it that much. So, an hour later, Kyle and I arrive at school. The first person I saw, was David. I was both happy and afraid to talk to him seeing how we left things. ''Have you spoken to David since-, you know?'' I asked as we got out of the car. Kyle took his things out, sighed and stopped midway locking the car. ''About that.'' He straightened up and placed his elbow against the roof. "One of the boss's rules is that you're not allowed to see my nephew anymore.'' Kyle scratched his head, he was obviously not very comfortable doing this.

''So?'' I asked, not at all surprised by this. Mario must have tattletaled on me, even though he'd promised not to. Fuck him.

''I sort of promised to make sure you followed his rules.''  
"I can't believe you.'' I hit his car with my flat hand because I honestly didn't want to damage it but I did want Kyle to worry about his little precious baby.  
"What else?'' We started walking towards the school building. He had about five minutes or so to explain all of Stefan's stupid rules. I intended on breaking all of them.  
"Always come home straight after, always with me.'' Kyle started.  
"No friends. No boys in general. No time off from the gang to do homework. No lunches outside of school. No-"  
I stopped him.

''Fine, I get it. No nothing.'' We'd reached the building and normally, Kyle and I didn't have first period together so I'd assumed he'd go to the left whereas I had to go right, but he followed me to the right and walked straight into my first class: math.

"Don't tell me he made you change your subjects?'' I asked in disbelief. Kyle shrugged as if it were nothing but this was completely insane. ''We're together in every class, except for home ec because I couldn't transfer there anymore.''

I groaned internally. During the class, I had a hard time paying attention. I was having so many different thoughts that it made my head explode. How serious would Kyle take this babysitting thing? I'd hoped that at least at school I could just be myself and hang around with David and the others. Kyle used to be our friend. He could just continue like that and let me be at school, couldn't he?


End file.
